Voldemorts' Secret Weapon
by lisa.anne.b97
Summary: Everyone knows the story about the Boy-who-lived, but what people don't know is that Harry wasn't the only person to have survived the killing curse that night thirteen years ago in Godrics Hollow. Nor was he the only child of Lily and James Potter.


**_Disclaimer: For those of you who read my last Harry Potter story, you know that I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, unless I make my own up. In which case I'll probably say. I have made a few original characters though._**

 ** _A/N: So this could end up being my second HP fic but I don't know yet if I'll continue it, right now I've only wrote this chapter and a bit of the second. Let me know if you'd like me to continue it?_**

* * *

 **One**

Everyone knows the story about the boy-who-lived, but what people don't know is that Harry wasn't the only person to have survived the killing curse that night thirteen years ago in Godrics Hollow. Nor was he the only child of Lily and James Potter.

You see, Harry had a twin sister; who had a striking resemblance to their mother, except for her eyes. Her eyes were the same as their fathers; which said father couldn't help but boast about to anyone who would spare him an ear. You could say Harry and his sister had been inseparable since they were born right up until that fateful night on Halloween, doing everything together and having what muggles call 'twin telepathy'. So you would think it quite odd that when Harry awoke the night after You-know-who attacked he couldn't recall having a sister, let alone a twin.

As the years dragged by Harry grew up believing he was – and always had been – an only child, living with his unnaturally normal relatives. He couldn't recall ever having a sister, even during those strange nightmares he'd been having for as long as he could remember. There was a woman screaming, a flash of green light, but no other baby other than himself.

Now you would think it odd, me mentioning this. Especially since not once has anyone in Harry's life ever mentioned him having a sister, even when he'd received his Hogwarts letter accompanied by a half-giant known as Hagrid, there was no mention of him once having had a sibling. Well for Professor Dumbledore and most of the Wizarding world the mystery surrounded by his sisters' disappearance has always been on their minds, for not one person in Harrys' life has any idea what happened to her that night, or even know if she survived. But that's what stories are for, to shed light to those mysteries...

* * *

The room was almost pitch black with the exception of a single candle on a coffee table illuminating one corner of the room. An old brown leathered armchair sat to the right of the table, remnants of blood still clung to the material and on the wall behind; giving the room an eerie feel to it. A man was sitting in the chair seemingly undisturbed by the blood stains that coated most of the room, he was reading from a newspaper, but it wasn't like an ordinary newspaper. This had moving pictures plastered to the cover and strange words were encrypted along the pages.

Footsteps were approaching the room and the man slowly looked up as the owner of those steps entered. A young girl; maybe fourteen or so stood in the doorway waiting for permission to approach, the man gave a slight nod then went back to reading the paper, seemingly disinterested with her once he'd given his permission. Hesitantly she took a step into the room and cautiously made her way over to the chair, she waited for the man to address her but when he didn't she gave a nervous cough then spoke.

"Everything is in place, as soon as I arrive we'll begin". Just then a light came on, enveloping the room in a bright glow. She had to squint a little while she adjusted to the sudden change.

"Good, it's almost time, I can feel it"

The young girl stiffened upon hearing that cold, hard voice, she knew he would be here but she was hoping she wouldn't have to see him.

"My Lord" she bowed in the direction of the dark lord, being careful to avoid making eye contact with her master. A man walked past carrying a blanket that held the most powerful dark wizard in the world, he placed the blanket in the opposite armchair from the man and stood behind it.

"Now then, I expect you remember the plan and do not fail me, should you do so you're consequences will be quite... severe", he hissed menacingly, though she couldn't help but notice the obvious glee the man was feeling as he said that, it was almost like he enjoyed punishing his followers; which caused a shiver to run down her spine. She nodded quickly so as to not agitate him any further.

"Don't worry my lord, I'll keep a watchful eye on her" the man reading the newspaper said, folding it up and placing it on the table beside the lamp. The dark lord didn't seem all that convinced.

"I do not worry, I just remind everyone that I don't give second chances. So the same goes for you Barty, do not fail me"

The silence that followed hung in the air for a few minutes before the man known as Barty swallowed thickly and replied, "Yes my lord" then he bowed, he could feel Voldemort's cold glare as he stared daggers at him.

"My plan can't be complete if you're sent back to Azkaban" he finished venomously. Barty remained silent; not wanting to anger his master, he'd already failed him once and he wasn't going to do so again. The young girl waited silently for her master to continue, she knew he would want to make absolute sure she knew what she needed to do.

"Wormtail, hand me my wand, I have some mess I'd like to clean up" Voldemort commanded, causing the girl to furrow her brows in confusion, but she didn't say anything, she figured if he had more to say to her he'd say it when he wasn't busy.

The man that was stood behind the chair hurried forward and carefully placed the wand into Voldemort's disfigured hand; then bowed and moved back to his place. As soon as Wormtail had done what he'd been ordered; Barty got up out of his chair and went to a cupboard at the side of the room. 'Odd' thought the girl, 'I don't remember that being there earlier'. She watched as Barty opened the door and disappeared inside for a minute or two, then he came back into the room dragging something in behind him, and the 'something' seemed to be moving slightly. He dumped it unceremoniously in front of the chair Voldemort was resting in and resumed his seat.

Now that they were both fully in the room the girl could see that it was in fact a person, she wouldn't admit it but she kind of felt sorry for the guy, he'd been beaten so badly that it took her awhile to realize it was the owner of this house.

"Well well... how lovely of you to join us" Voldemort said with mock-sincerity. The girl watched with some trepidation as he continued addressing the man that lay broken in front of him, knowing there was nothing she could do to help. "My dear Nagini has been telling me some rather unfortunate news, she says you've been spying on us for a few days now, and after your last visit even called those filthy muggle Auror-like people, what was it you called them before? Polic men? Not that it matters what they're called, in the end they'll suffer the same fate as you... only their blood will be on your hands for involving them"

The man let out a whimper as Voldemort's words registered in his mind and the girl knew that he'd figured out he wasn't going make it out of this place alive.

"P-Please..." he tried desperately, but his efforts were futile as Voldemort slowly raised his wand. All he had time to do was cast his eyes to look directly at the young girl before a bright flash of green light struck him and he lay there, unseeing.

The girl let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. She was shaking slightly and her palms were sweaty as she unclenched them, this wasn't the first time she'd watched Voldemort kill someone but every time she had to watch she felt sick to her stomach. There was also something very familiar with that spell, as if she'd seen it before, but she couldn't for the life of her remember.

"I hope that demonstration made you motivated to your task Lisa" the girl gave a start as she was brought back to the dark dusty room by Voldemorts' slow drawl. "Because I'd hate for you to end up like him, after all you're quite... valuable to me. However, don't think that makes you entitled to disappoint me and not suffer the consequences"

The girl, Lisa, nodded her understanding then gave one final bow before turning on her heel and exiting the room. She had a job to do and couldn't afford wasting the time granted to her, even if it was to be in the presence of the Dark Lord. She knew she had to complete the task given to her or it could very well cost her; her life.

* * *

 _ **So what do you think? Should I continue it or scrap it?**_


End file.
